Kwik, Kwek en Kwak
Kwik, Kwek en Kwak zijn een jonge drieling van witte eenden en de neefjes van Donald Duck. Bekend door hun ondeugende personages, zijn de drie jonge eenden uitgegroeid tot een van de meest bekende Disney-personages. Velen zullen hen kennen als één van de hoofdpersonen uit de tekenfilms, strips, televisieprogramma's, merchandise en nog veel meer. Achtergrond Kwik, Kwek en Kwak zijn de zonen van Della Duck, de zuster van Donald Duck. Hun eerste verschijning was in Donald's Nephews, een korte tekenfilm uit 1938. Hun moeder heet, in plaats van Della, Dumbella Duck. In de eerste tekenfilm, kwamen ze zogenaamd één dag op bezoek. In het stripverhaal, kwamen ze naar Donald tijdelijk totdat hun vader uit het ziekenhuis kwam. In beide gevallen, zijn de ouders niet zichtbaar, en blijven de neefjes voor altijd bij Donald, omdat ze nooit meer opgehaald zijn. Daarom leven ze nu in Duckstad, in de Amerikaanse staat Calisota. Hun persoonlijkheden en optredens zijn meestal identiek. Soms maken ze elkaars zinnen af, wat meestal een lopende grap vormt. In de tekenfilms halen ze vaak kattenkwaad uit, vaak om wraak te nemen op hun strenge oom Donald. In tegenstelling tot de strips, die meestal zijn gemaakt door Al Taliaferro en Carl Barks, zijn de drie meestal heel erg braaf en op een goede manier op gevoed. Meestal helpen ze Donald en Dagobert. Op het begin van de strips zijn ze nog wel hetzelfde als hoe ze uitgebeeld worden in de tekenfilms, maar later veranderd hun gedrag, als oorzaak van hun lidmaatschap van de Jonge Woudlopers, en de invloed van hun oma (eigenlijk hun overgrootmoeder), Oma Duck. Personaliteiten Kwik, Kwek & Kwak zijn de drie ondeugende neefjes van Donald Duck. Stuk voor stuk hebben ze een andere eigenschap, maar tegelijkertijd ook weer heel veel dezelfde. Vaak zijn ze lastig en denken ze hetzelfde. Maar in sommige oudere tekenfilmpjes ze vaak onderling ruzie maken, vaak worden ze dan boos op elkaar en gaan ze dan huilen. Ze vinden het ook geweldig om hun oom Donald lastig te vallen, en hem in hun vallen te lokken. Soms in een wraakactie, omdat Donald weer een grap bij hun heeft uitgehaald. In de tekenfilms en stripverhalen zijn ze klein en kinderen, en in de serie Quack Pack ouder, en krijgen ze verschillende persoonlijkheden. Kwik Kwik is de oudste van de drie, hij is de leider en de dapperste van de groep. Hij is nooit bang voor een uitdaging en trekt zich nooit terug. Hij zorgt ervoor dat Kwek's plannen goed zijn en Kwak niet te ver achter raakt. Hij draagt altijd een rood shirt en is de onruststoker in de groep. Kwek Kwek is de slimste van de drie, hij is dus erg slim en altijd goed voorbereid. Hij houdt ervan om over verschillende manieren na te denken hoe hij plezier kan beleven, en lol kan maken. Bij sommige gelegenheden toont hij ook dat hij veel gevoel heeft voor uitvinden. Daarom is hij bij sommige momenten een potentieel leider. Meestal draagt hij een blauw shirt. In eerdere hele oude tekenfilms, draagt hij een oranje shirt in plaats van blauw. Kwak Kwak is het aardigste van de drie, hij is dus zacht, zorgeloos en erg relaxed. Hij ziet sommige dingen eenvoudig die andere mensen niet zien. Ook is hij niet erg luid. Soms loopt hij een beetje achterop en stuntelt hij wat, maar toch is hij even slim als zijn broers. Kwak draagt altijd een groen shirt, vroeger droeg hij soms een geel shirt. Stemmen Clarence Nash, Donald's stemacteur, sprak ook de stemmen van de neefjes in tijdens de klassieke tekenfilms. Ze klonken daarom ook net zo onverstaanbaar als hun oom. Sinds 1987 worden de stemmen ingesproken door Tony Anselmo. Later dat jaar, werden ze ingesproken door Russi Taylor die dit ook deed voor Kingdom Hearts en een reeks korte Mickey Mouse shorts die vanaf 2013 worden gemaakt. In Quack Pack zijn ze ingesproken door Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon en E.G. Daily. Later heeft Tony Anselmo het trio weer ingesproken in de series Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse & Have a Laugh! In DuckTales sprak Bob van der Houven Kwik, Kwek en Kwak in. Verschijningen Eerste strip De eerste verschijningen van Kwik, Kwek en Kwak was in een krantenstrip, met de code ZS 37-10-17. In Nederland heeft de strip twee verschillende namen, Donald Duck en de drie neefjes en Van je familie moet je 't maar hebben.... Vierde neefje Soms wordt er door tekenaars een fout gemaakt door per ongeluk een vierde neefje te tekenen. In dit geval wordt het vierde neefje vaak Kwok genoemd. Kwik, Kwek en Kwak in andere talen Universums ---- ar:كركور وفرفور وزرزور da:Rip, Rap og Rup de:Tick, Trick und Track en:Huey, Dewey, and Louie es:Huey, Dewey y Louie fi:Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu Ankka fr:Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck it:Qui, Quo e Qua pt-br:Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho ru:Билли, Вилли и Дилли sr-el:Raja, Gaja i Vlaja Categorie:Drielingen Categorie:Familie Duck Categorie:Donald Duck strips personages Categorie:DuckTales personages Categorie:Extra Donald Duck strips personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Personages die de vierde wand doorbreken Categorie:Eenden Categorie:Detectives Categorie:Tijdreizigers Categorie:DuckTales (2017) personages Categorie:Boogschutters Categorie:Mickey's Kerstfeest personages